Casualidad
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU
1. Una Noche

**Título: Casualidad**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: Prólogo: Una Noche**

**Capítulo: 1/?**

**Parejas: **Regina Mills/Emma Swan

**Summary: **Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo: Una Noche<strong>

Aunque StoryBrooke no tenía una gran conexión con el mundo, Regina Mills, alcalde de ese pueblo detenido en el tiempo por su propia maldición, tuvo que viajar a Boston a una reunión de Alcaldes.

Extraño que existiera algo así pero dejó a Henry a cargo de su psiquiatra, Archie Hooper, por unos dìas y se reunió con otros alcaldes, que parecían tener pueblos muchos más aburridos que ella.

Pero cometieron todos un error, sobre todo la última noche, en donde la mayoría estaba mucho más deprimidos que ella. Tomaron de más, y terminaron en un bar cercano sin recordar nada más.

Salvo Regina.

Por alguna extraña razón, una rubia bailando en el medio de la pista le llamó la atención y terminó bailando con ella. Dejando el bar junto a ella. En un hotel junto a ella.

Con sus pieles desnudas chocándose mientras sus labios se perdían en sus cuellos, marcando y besando. Con sus manos en las profundidades de la otra, buscando llegar a ese punto en que el clímax se mezclaba con un grito de placer.

Regina despertó, primero pensando en que estaría sola, en que la rubia se habría ido. Pero el cuerpo estaba acostado a su lado, mirándola con sus ojos verdes.

Se sonrieron sin hablar y se vistieron despacio. La rubia estaba dejando la habitación cuando se giró para besar una vez más a Regina, y dejarle un papel en su mano. "Llámame o escribe" dijo antes de dejar la habitación y a la Alcalde de StoryBrooke completamente muda mirándola.

Regina volvió a su pueblo, pensando en lo placentero que había sido todo lo sucedido con la rubia. No sentía tanto placer ni cuando se había besado con Daniel, o cuando Graham se esforzaba por darle un orgasmo.

Quizás alguna vez le escribiría, pensó esa noche mientras acostaba a Henry.

No sabía que tal vez, Henry, un día desaparecería buscando a su verdadera madre, y que volvería con ella, para cambiar la historia de Storybrooke y de Regina.

No sabía que una casualidad, una simple noche con una rubia, la llevaría a cambiar su forma de pensar cuando la maldición se rompa.

Pero todavía, faltaba tiempo para eso.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Finalmente volví despacito y cortito al Swan Queen. _

_Esta historia va a estar siendo publicada en dos lados seguidos, aquí y en Wattpad (estoy con el mismo usuario) pero voy a tratar de hacer lo posible para publicar 1 vez por semana. _

_Sé que generalemente no uso prólogos, pero la idea me vino con un prólogo incluido en la cabeza._

_Espero que les guste._

_Muchas gracias por leerme._

_Lore!_


	2. La Llegada de la Salvadora

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******La Llegada de la Salvadora**

****Palabras: ******2,028**

****Capítulo:****** 1/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: por favor, leer la nota al final del capítulo.**

**Voy a estar publicando 1 vez por semana. **

**Mientras la historia no diga Complete en Fanfiction, va a ser continuada.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>La Llegada de la Salvadora<strong>**

Uno más detrás de las rejas.

Uno más y un buen cheque para ella, mientras caminaba hacia su departamento cargando la pequeña bolsa que poseía su pequeño pastel.

Un cumpleaños más, sola.

De vez en cuando (casi todos los días) pensaba en Regina. La morena que había conocido meses atrás en una noche de pasión. Recordaba que se había sentido liberada ese mismo día, cuando sintió, que después de años, su atracción había cambiado hacia las mujeres. Además, después de años, también de negación. Entonces decidió salir a un bar o boliche, en donde pudiera encontrar a alguien para ver si era verdad.

Y si, era verdad. Oh, Dios, si era verdad. A veces recordaba lo que había pasado esa noche y volvía a pensar en Regina, en su cuerpo, y en ese olor a manzanas rojas que emanaba, mientras clavaba sus dientes en ella.

Cerró la puerta y dejó el pequeño pastel en la mesada, tirando sus zapatos por cualquier lado del departamento.

Encendió la vela y se deseó feliz cumpleaños, pidiendo 3 mentalmente hasta que la puerta anunció un visitante.

Caminó extrañada, nunca recibía visitas. Mucho menos el día de su cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>Habían estado viajando casi dos horas, y seguía repitiendo mentalmente el nombre del pueblo. Storybrooke. Había escuchado que contaba de una reina malvada, de una maldición, pero también había descubierto que era Henry, su hijo. Ese bebé que ni siquiera había podido juntar las fuerzas de mirar cuando nació en una cárcel de Phoenix.<p>

Cuando entraron en Storybrooke, pareció que viajaron a otro mundo. Parecía un pueblo detenido en el tiempo, donde no existía nadie dando vueltas por el mismo.

"Esto es...pintoresco" dijo Emma mirando a su alrededor mientras un hombre con un paraguas y un perro dálmata pasaban al lado de su Volswagen amarillo mirando hacia adentro.

"No se ve mucha gente nueva." dijo Henry con el extraño libro de cuentos en su falda. "Mi madre se entera de que tengo esto y no va a estar contenta."

"Estoy segura de que tu madre está preocupada por que has desaparecido." dijo Emma llegando a un cruce de calles. "¿Hacia donde tengo que ir?"

"Derecho" dijo Henry ofendido. Después de todo, había encontrado a su madre biológica y ésta lo llevaba de vuelta a Storybrooke.

"No te ofendas" dijo Emma siguiendo el camino. "Después de todo, deberías darte cuenta que ella te crió toda tu vida, ella estaba ahí para ti."

"¿Y por qué tú no lo estabas?" preguntó Henry guardando el libro en su mochila.

"No estaba lista para ser madre" dijo Emma. No era todavía el momento para decirle que había nacido en una prisión y que estaba presa porque su padre la había delatado a la policía.

"Ella es la bruja malvada. La que envió la maldición por lo que este pueblo apareció en este mundo" dijo Henry cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Vamos a aclarar las cosas." dijo Emma deteniéndose en un costado. "Eso es algo que has estado repitiendo todo el camino. ¿Dices que todo el pueblo está compuesto por personajes de cuentos de hadas, y que la persona que te adoptó es la Reina Malvada de esos cuentos?"

"Si" dijo Henry contento porque ella parecía haberlo escuchado.

"¿Y nadie recuerda nada?" preguntó Emma

"Estoy seguro de que una o dos personas lo recuerdan" dijo Henry pensando.

Emma asintió y volvió a encender el auto.

"Incluso así me vas a llevar con ella" dijo Henry

"Lo siento, niño" dijo Emma. "Tengo que hacer las cosas bien."

* * *

><p>Henry había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada cuando ésta se abrió. Una mujer salió desesperada a abrazarlo.<p>

Henry no quiso prestar mucha atención a la mujer, y corrió directamente dentro de la casa, diciendo que había encontrado a su madre.

Emma se había acercado despacio, y cuando la mujer se dio vuelta pudo notar que la conocía.

En el rostro de las dos podía reflejarse el reconocimiento.

"¿Emma?" preguntó Regina sorprendida de la rubia que tenía en frente.

"Regina" respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Se conocen?" preguntó el hombre que había salido junto a Regina del interior de la mansión.

"Puede dejarnos solas, Sheriff. Estoy segura de que podemos arreglar esto" dijo Regina girando para hablar con el hombre, quien asintió y se marchó.

"No me llamaste" dijo Emma despacio, notando por primera vez que Regina parecía tener un aire de poder a su alrededor, con la posición casi perfecta al estar de pie.

"No tuve la oportunidad de volver a Boston" respondió Regina haciendo una seña hacia el interior de la casa.

Emma la siguió hasta la oficina en donde Regina la invitó con algo para tomar.

"Quiero creer que es una casualidad..." comenzó a decir la morena.

"Oh, lo es" interrumpió Emma.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Regina. Estaba tratando de entender como ésta mujer había aparecido, como su hijo decía que era su verdadera madre y no pensar en que había estado con Graham la noche anterior, tratando de sentir lo que había sentido una sola noche con la persona que estaba en frente.

"No lo sé. Yo estaba en mi departamento, y el golpeó la puerta." dijo Emma

"¿Cómo te encontró?" preguntó Regina.

"No lo sé. El expediente estaba sellado hasta donde yo sé." dijo Emma.

"¿El padre?¿Tengo que preocuparme?" preguntó Regina

"No. No lo sabe" dijo Emma

"Lo siento, no esperaba verte a ti, como su madre biológica" dijo Regina.

"Está bien. No hay problema." dijo Emma.

"¿Crees que soy malvada?" preguntó Regina.

"Creo que solo lo ha dicho por los cuentos de hadas." dijo Emma.

"¿Qué cuentos de hadas?"

"Lo de su libro. Cree bastante en ese libro" dijo Emma poniéndose de pie. "Lo siento, tengo que regresar"

"Oh...de acuerdo" dijo Regina poniéndose de pie junto a ella.

"Si sigues teniendo mi número, puedes llamarme" dijo Emma antes de desaparecer.

Mientras caminaba hacia su auto, pudo ver a Henry mirándola por su ventana.

* * *

><p>Regina se quedó mirando por la puerta abierta, pensando. No solo era la madre de Henry, sino que también era la mujer en la que no pudo dejar de pensar.<p>

¿Cómo encajaría todo en su vida?¿Cómo podría encajar a Emma en Storybrooke?¿Era quién rompería, entonces, la maldición?

* * *

><p>Emma se estaba acercando a la salida de Storybrooke cuando descubrió el libro de cuentos de hadas sobre el asiento del acompañante.<p>

Sonrió pensando en el niño y en su madre, y volvió a mirar a la carretera para descubrir un lobo justo en el medio del camino.

Para evitar golpearlo, chocó contra el cartel de Storybrooke, quedando inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Despertó bajo la mirada atenta del Sheriff, quien sonreía.<p>

"Parece que los tragos de Regina son más fuerte de lo que pensamos" le dijo mientras ella se acercaba a las rejas.

"No estaba borracha, había un lobo en la carretera." dijo Emma

"Un lobo, claro" dijo el Sheriff cuando Regina apareció en la comisaría local.

"Henry volvió a desaparecer, tenemos que..¿Qué hace ella aquí?" preguntó mirando a Emma detrás de las rejas. "¿Sabe donde puede estar?"

"No lo veo desde que lo dejé en su casa, Regina." dijo Emma. "Puedo ayudar a encontrarlo"

* * *

><p>"¿Quién es Mary Margareth Blanchard?" preguntó Emma después de descubrir que Henry había descubierto quien era su madre biológica a través de una tarjeta de crédito que pertenecía a la mencionada.<p>

"La profesora de Henry" dijo Regina.

"Vamos" dijo Emma poniéndose de pie.

"No tienes que hacer esto" dijo Regina agarrando su mano para detenerla. Las dos se quedaron mirando el lugar del contacto porque habían sentido la corriente recorriendo sus cuerpos.

"Si tengo que hacerlo." dijo Emma. "Después de todo, por alguna razón siento que es mi culpa."

Regina la soltó y asintió.

"Gracias" alcanzó a decir.

* * *

><p>"Ella no sabe nada, Regina" dijo Emma después de que la Alcalde interrogó a Mary Margareth.<p>

"Espero que tengas un buen regreso" dijo Regina decepcionada dejando el aula.

"Lo siento, ella está nerviosa por la desaparición de Henry" dijo Emma

"Está bien." dijo Mary Margareth. "Tendrías que fijarte en su castillo"

* * *

><p>No había sido una buena conversación con Henry en su castillo. Él dijo que sabía porqué ella lo había dado en adopción. Que sabía que era para darle su mejor oportunidad, como Blancanieves hizo con su hija. O sea, con ella.<p>

Después discutieron sobre adopciones, Henry decía que era horrible estar con Regina, ella dijo que horrible había sido ser abandonada en la carretera.

Regina abrió la puerta antes de que ellos terminaran de cruzar todo el camino de entrada, y Henry corrió escaleras arriba.

"Gracias" dijo caminando hacia Emma.

"No hay problema" respondió ella.

"Parece que está impresionado por ti" dijo Regina, causando una sonrisa en Emma, que deseó volver a causar.

"¿Sabes lo que es un poco loco? Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, y mi deseo fue no estar sola. Y él golpeó en mi puerta, Regina."

"Emma..." dijo Regina acercándose un poco más. "¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros?"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Emma

"Sé que la adopción es cerrada, pero parece que haces falta en su vida, así como..." como en la mía quiso decir la Alcalde. "Me gustaría que pudieran entre los dos llevarse bien."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Emma. "Sería muy confuso..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por lo nuestro, Regina. Por esa noche"

"¿Quién dice que puede haber sido una sola noche?" preguntó Regina. "Estás invitada a quedarte con nosotros, o quedarte en Storybrooke"

"Gracias" dijo Emma dando media vuelta. "Estaré en la posada"

"De acuerdo, pero espero que vengas a cenar mañana a la noche. Henry va a estar contento" dijo Regina caminando hacia el interior de su casa.

* * *

><p>No parecía que esa posada recibiera muchos clientes, pero Emma quiso pedir una habitación. Aunque sea por una semana, como Henry le había pedido en el castillo.<p>

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó la mujer en recepción.

"Emma, Emma Swan" respondió Emma

"Emma. Que lindo nombre" dijo un hombre detrás de la rubia.

* * *

><p>Henry, miraba por la ventana el reloj quieto del pueblo, sin saber que en ese momento le estaban dando la llave de la habitación a Emma, cuando el reloj comenzó a moverse.<p>

Sonrió porque sabía que Emma había decidido quedarse.

* * *

><p>Emma sabía que no iba a ser fácil quedarse en Storybrooke. No iba a ser fácil por el simple hecho de que seguía sintiéndose atraída hacia Regina, y sobre todo más mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella. Y estaba creando además un vínculo con su hijo.<p>

Regina no tenía ningún tipo de problema de que Emma y Henry pasaran tiempo juntos. Al contrario, le gustaba más y más por el simple hecho de que pasaba más tiempo con Emma.

A pesar de que había hablado con Sidney, y él veía complicado el hecho de que la madre biológica de Henry apareciera en la vida de todos en Storybrooke.

Regina no lo veía así. Ella se sentía casi completa teniendo a Emma en Storybrooke.

Podía decir que no le gustaba las amigas que estaba haciendo, mucho menos cuando Emma le comentó que Mary Margareth le había ofrecido vivir junto a ella.

"¿Crees que es prudente? Ni la conoces" dijo Regina una de las noches mientras cenaban.

"No le dije ni que no, ni que si. Igualmente no me parece mala persona." dijo Emma.

"No digo que sea mala persona..." dijo Regina

"¿Es porque es Snow White?" preguntó Henry interrumpiendo la conversación.

"No tiene nada que ver con eso" dijo Regina mirando confundida a su hijo, pero con un tono que daba por concluida la conversación sobre la estadía de Emma en el departamento de Mary Margareth.

* * *

><p>"No entiendo que es tan difícil de entender, querida" dijo el señor Gold al día siguiente.<p>

"Ella puede romper la maldición" repitió Regina mirando hacia afuera.

"Si, querida" dijo Gold

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Regina

"Quien sabe. Creyendo en lo que dice Henry. Con un beso de amor verdadero..." dijo Gold mirando pensativamente a la Alcalde.

"Seguro tú lo sabes" dijo Regina

"Puede ser. Pero las cosas están siendo tan cambiantes" dijo Gold levantando sus hombros. "Todo está cambiando. No solo que está en camino de romper la maldición, sino que puede cambiar muchas cosas más"

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Como uds. pueden ver, el capítulo va y viene con respecto a la serie y Regina es bastante diferente. Por eso dice un poco AU en el summary._

_Otra cosa. __**Voy a estar publicando una vez por semana.**__ No solo tengo otras historias que escribir, sino que también trabajo y tengo que hacer otras cosas en ese lugar al que llaman realidad. Este capítulo lo subo únicamente porque el prólogo fue bastante corto._

_Ah y mientras la historia no esté marcada como COMPLETA...voy a seguir publicándola y continuándola._

_Espero que les guste._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

**_GleekStorm:_**_ muchas gracias por la review y por tus palabras! Saludos!_

**_Alex:_**_ muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_Guest:_**_ muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**SweetBastard:**_ _muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	3. Ayudante del Sheriff

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******Ayudante del Sheriff**

****Palabras: ******2,****773**

****Capítulo:******2****/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Voy a estar publicando 1 vez por semana. **

**Mientras la historia no diga Complete en Fanfiction, va a ser continuada**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ayudante del Sheriff<strong>

El mismo día que Regina hablaba con Gold, Emma estaba escuchando atentamente a Graham, el Sheriff de Storybrooke, ofreciéndole el puesto de su ayudante.

No le vendría mal, ya que se estaba quedando sin dinero.

Aunque no sabía bien cómo reaccionaría Regina.

Volvió hacia Granny`s a pensar en el ofrecimiento, y recibió las miradas de todos los días. Después de los primeros tres días en Storybrooke, alguien se sentó con Mary Margareth a hablar y averiguó quien era la nueva rubia en el pueblo.

El rumor había corrido rápidamente, y todos esperaban ver el momento en que Regina Mills se cansara de jugar a la familia con Emma Swan.

"Te veo pensativa" dijo Ruby cuando la vio sentarse. "¿Ya explotó?"

"¿Hicieron una apuesta?¿Por eso es que me preguntas todos los días y a toda hora si ya explotó?" preguntó Emma confundida.

"Es probable que lo hubiéramos hecho" dijo Ruby dejando rápidamente un chocolate caliente con crema y canela al frente de la rubia antes de alejarse.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta del café volvió a abrirse y todos giraron para mirar a Regina que entraba enojada en ese mismo lugar y se sentaba al lado de Emma.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" preguntó la rubia preocupada cuando la mira. Regina, giró y clavó sus dos ojos marrones en los verde de Emma pensando. ¿Ella realmente podría romper la maldición?

"Nada" respondió Regina después de inspirar profundamente. Emma no tenía la culpa, simplemente, de haber aparecido en Storybrooke a romper una maldición de la cual no sabía absolutamente nada. Porque de eso estaba segura, no podía romper una maldición de la cual no sabría nada. "¿Y a ti?" preguntó bajando la voz.

"Oh, creo que tendríamos que hablar esta noche" dijo Emma

"De acuerdo" dijo Regina preocupada. ¿Se habría enterado de la maldición? "¿Vienes a cenar esta noche?"

"Si" dijo Emma sin darse cuenta de que todos habían escuchado claramente la última parte de la conversación, y que además, habían hecho silencio desde que Regina había entrado. "Si no te molesta, pasaré a buscar a Henry por la escuela y lo llevo a tu casa"

"De acuerdo, me parece muy buena idea." dijo Regina mirando hacia adelante. No había pedido nada, solo quería asegurarse de que Emma estaba todavía en Storybrooke, porque por alguna razón, con la novedad de la maldición y su mente, pensó que Emma habría decidido irse ya que no había pasado nada entre ellas. Y sin embargo, seguía sintiendo cosas que últimamente solo calentaban más su corazón.

E&R

El sr. Gold se quedó pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Regina. ¿Qué más podría cambiar la presencia de Emma en Storybrooke? Él recordaba cada cosa de su pasado en el Bosque Encantado y recordaba, claramente como si fuera algo vivido todos los días, la forma en que Snow White le había dicho el nombre. "Emma" repitió antes de seguir anotando números en sus cuadernos.

E&R

Regina podía decir claramente que la presencia de Emma en la vida de Henry y ella les había cambiado.

Lo notaba cuando volvía todas las noches a su casa y los encontraba a los dos inmersos en las tareas de Henry. Ni siquiera podía negar que la presencia de la rubia en su vida había hecho que se relajara mucho más. Aunque cada vez sentía otros tipos de rigidez en su cuerpo que no tenían nada que ver con el tema de la maldición o de dominar a todos en ese pueblo. Además, ¿cuándo dejó de importarle dominar a todos en Storybrooke? Estaba comenzando, incluso, a ver un poco difuminados los límites de la maldición. O entender lo que su viejo yo mágico en el Bosque Encantado sentía.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Emma quien se había acercado a Regina al verla dejar de cortar las verduras para la cena y con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

"Si, gracias" dijo Regina mirando a Emma con una sonrisa. "¿Me estoy quemando?" agregó cuando sentía algo caliente en su espalda.

"No" dijo Emma sacando rápidamente su mano de la espalda de la Alcalde.

Regina se quedó mirando la mano que la rubia había sacado de su espalda, ¿ella era la que irradiaba tanto calor?

"Voy a ir a bañarme" dijo Henry. "Ya por suerte terminé todo"

"Eso es porque te ayuda Emma" dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

"Es verdad" dijo Henry confundido dando media vuelta y subiendo las escaleras. Desde que Emma estaba en Storybrooke, su madre comenzó a cambiar un poco, alejándose rápidamente de su idea de la Reina Malvada. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su persona actual se alejaba de la maldad, Henry no podía dejar de pensar en que era la Reina Malvada que había maldecido a todo un pueblo y a muchos personajes de cuentos de hadas a vivir en el mundo real. Sin magia.

E&R

Emma y Regina se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que escucharon el agua correr en el piso superior.

"Me ofrecieron un trabajo" dijo Emma, sobresaltando a la morena quien inmediatamente pensó que era fuera de Storybrooke. La rubia pudo notar que la Alcalde se puso completamente tensa"Quería saber que opinabas."

"¿Dónde es este trabajo?" preguntó Regina temiendo la respuesta.

"Graham me pidió que sea su ayudante. Hubiera dicho que si en el mismo momento porque realmente me está haciendo falta hacer algo. Pero quería consultarlo contigo" dijo Emma notando como parecía que Regina se relajaba.

"¿Tú quieres hacerlo?" preguntó Regina dando media vuelta y mirándola a los ojos.

"Si, por supuesto." dijo Emma "Es algo diferente a lo que he estado haciendo, pero ¿Qué puede haber tan malo en Storybrooke como para tener un ayudante de Sheriff?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó la morena sorprendida por la pregunta.

"Bueno...no lo sé realmente. Pero ya llevo aquí un tiempo y no es que lo he visto a Graham salir con las luces encendidas del auto." dijo Emma. "Es maravilloso que todavía exista un lugar así, pero después de todo, Graham pasa mucho tiempo mirando desde la vereda de en frente." concluyó la rubia sin poder explicarse bien.

Si, se sentía celosa de que Graham quisiera o estuviera de alguna con Regina. Igualmente, poco lo había visto en esa mansión desde la noche que llegó a Storybrooke.

"Extraño lo que dices, en realidad, querida" dijo Regina sentándose a su lado. "En mi oficina recibimos demasiadas quejas de robos que han podido ser detenidos a tiempo si nuestro Sheriff se hubiera presentado en el lugar en cuanto lo llamaron."

Emma la miró confundida, sin saber bien que decir.

"Lo que me llama la atención, es que Graham no se haya acercado a mi oficina, que es la que finalmente paga las cuentas de la comisaría para preguntarme" dijo Regina mirando fijamente hacia adelante, evitando los ojos verdes de Emma que la podían hacer pensar con dificultad.

"No quiero meter en problemas a nadie..." dijo la rubia rápidamente agarrando la mano de la morena.

"Pero si quieres trabajar ahí, no hay problema" concluyó Regina.

"¿En serio? Por qué noto un aura de problemas ante tu respuesta." dijo Emma sonriendo.

"Siento...no importa" dijo Regina poniéndose rápidamente de pie y dejando a la rubia con la mano estirada.

"Tengo hambre" dijo Henry entrando en la cocina.

* * *

><p>Emma empezó a trabajar al día siguiente en la oficina del Sheriff. Su primer trabajo fue calmar a toda la gente que sufrió daños por el pequeño terremoto que coincidió con el momento en que se puso la placa.<p>

E&R

En ese mismo momento, Regina sintió un mareo y supo, que algo había pasado. Algo que le trajo a la cabeza pequeños momento en el Bosque Encantado con Daniel, pero mezclados con la noche que había compartido con Emma en Boston.

Se quedó mirando su escritorio, confundida.

Sabía entonces que Gold tenía razón, Emma era verdaderamente la Salvadora. Emma podía llegar a romper la maldición.

E&R

Henry, mientras tanto, se preguntaba que plan macabro y silencioso llevaría a cabo su madre para sacar a Emma del medio.

Había entrado a la noche en la oficina de Regina, la que estaba en la mansión, y había podido ver en sus papeles la palabra "Salvadora"

Entonces ella ya sabía que Emma era la salvadora.

Y eso le contó a Archie en su sesión al día siguiente, pero aunque su psiquiatra le dijo que podría haber otra razón, Henry no entendía cual podía ser.

* * *

><p>Regina estaba en su oficina, firmando unos papeles, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Emma entró acalorada en su oficina.<p>

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Regina poniéndose de pie rápidamente, y caminando hacia la rubia.

Pero Emma no respondió, simplemente se acercó a Regina y agarrando su rostro entre sus manos, comenzó a besarla mientras la empujaba hacia el escritorio.

"No es que me moleste Emma...pero..." comenzó a decir Regina cuando los labios de la rubia comenzaron a atacar su cuello.

Emma no volvió a responder, simplemente empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Regina.

Por lo menos hasta que su celular y el teléfono de la oficina de Regina comenzaron a sonar, casi al mismo tiempo.

Emma contestó sin alejarse de la Alcalde, mirando sus ojos y como ella hacía lo mismo.

"Problemas, ayudante" dijo Regina con una sonrisa triste.

"Lo siento" dijo Emma dejando un rápido beso en los labios de la Alcalde y marchándose.

E&R

"Era un simple ciervo en el patio trasero de una casa" dijo Emma mirando a Graham ofendida. Estaba haciendo algo importante para ella, no necesitaba ser molestada por un ciervo.

"Lo siento. La mujer llamó desesperada" dijo Graham caminando hacia el auto. "Si me hubieras dicho donde estabas, seguramente te habría pasado a buscar."

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Emma. "Si los dos nos manejamos en distintos vehículos llegaremos más rápido si hay una urgencia verdadera" agregó caminando a su volswagen.

"Emma..." dijo Graham caminando hasta alcanzarla. "¿Querrías dejar por una noche de jugar a la familia con Regina y cenar conmigo?"

"No." dijo Emma ofendida.

"¿Qué es lo que uds. hacen? Porque tu visita hoy a su oficina...parece que hubiera interrumpido algo verdaderamente importante. Regina ni siquiera quiere reunirse a solas conmigo, después de todo el tiempo que estuvimos..." dijo Graham deteniéndose al ver la cara de Emma, era hastío en una sola palabra.

"Si hay alguna urgencia me llamas" dijo Emma dando media vuelta y subiendo a su auto.

E&R

Regina se encontraba escuchando a Mary Margareth hablar del extraño comportamiento de su hijo en la escuela.

"Ni siquiera el libro lo está calmando..." agregó al final.

"¿El libro?" preguntó Regina volviendo a la realidad.

"Yo le di ese libro de cuentos de hadas" dijo Mary Margareth poniéndose colorada. "Y antes estaba convencido de que todos en este pueblo somos personajes de ese libro y que estamos aquí por una maldición y ahora...cuando le digo algo al respecto, me responde que el libro no está cambiando a pesar de que nosotros si."

"¿Y en ese libro quién se supone que es ud.?" preguntó Regina

"Él cree que soy Snow White" dijo Mary Margareth.

"O sea..." dijo Regina con una sonrisa que sorprendió a la maestra. "Que yo fui la que realizó esa maldición que nos trajo a todos aquí. Porque tengo un odio desproporcionado en su contra."

"Eso es lo que el cree, sra. Mills" dijo Mary Margareth.

"No hay problema. Veré que puede estar sucediendo." dijo Regina poniéndose de pie.

Mary Margareth vio como se acercaba a la puerta, y antes de pensar bien las cosas, habló.

"Él cree que ud. está cambiando" dijo la maestra. "Cree que por alguna razón, está dejando de ser malvada. Y no sabe si se va a poder romper la maldición o no."

Regina volvió a sonreír y miró a Mary Margareth.

"Cómo siempre, ud. hace las cosas, sin pensar en las consecuencias." dijo la Alcalde antes de dejar la oficina y pensando en el porque había dicho eso.

E&R

"¿Qué fué lo que pasó hoy?" preguntó Regina esa misma noche, mientras Henry se bañaba.

"Un ciervo entró en el patio trasero de una casa, según Graham eso es algo que considera que el Sheriff y su ayudante trabajen juntos" respondió Emma.

"No eso." dijo Regina sentándose cerca de la rubia. "Lo que pasó en la oficina"

"Oh..." dijo Emma mirando a los ojos marrones de Regina. "Estaba...necesitando...volver a besarte"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Regina. Nunca nadie había necesitado de ella, no de la manera en que Emma estaba describiendo.

"Sé que no debería haberlo hecho...que quizás te haya asustado..." continuó Emma. "Pero...sentía la necesidad de volver a sentirte."

"Emma..." dijo Regina acercando su rostro al de la rubia. "Vas a ser mi destrucción" dijo antes de tocar suavemente con sus labios, los de la Salvadora.

El beso suave, y corto, porque los pasos de Henry bajando la escalera hicieron que se separen.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos antes de que Regina se levantara a terminar con la cena.

Ninguna de las dos, sin embargo, sintió el pequeño temblor que recorrió cada casa de Storybrooke.

E&R

Emma no pudo quedarse a seguir la "conversación" con Regina ya que Henry dijo que se sentía mal, y por Henry las dos hacían cualquier cosa.

Mary Margareth la esperaba nerviosa en la cocina.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Emma cuando vio la cara de susto de Mary Margareth.

"¿No lo sentiste?" preguntó la maestra mirando a la rubia con algo más que susto, algo como reconocimiento.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Emma dejando su chaqueta roja de cuero en una percha junto a la puerta.

"El temblor" dijo Mary Margareth.

"No, no lo sentí" dijo Emma. "Qué raro que nadie haya llamado a la oficina del Sheriff para decirlo."

"Creo que fue porque no debe haber causado daños. Graham está interesado en ti, ¿lo sabías?" preguntó Mary Margareth.

"Por eso es que está constantemente llamando por urgencias que no lo son" dijo Emma sentándose al lado de la morena.

"Es obvio, también, que a ti no te interesa" dijo Mary Margareth.

"Por supuesto que no me interesa. No es mi tipo de...persona..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Mary Margareth

"Que no me gustan los hombres" dijo Emma

"Tienes un hijo" dijo Mary Margareth mirándola confundida.

"Fue una relación que pensé que era perfecta. Con un hombre, si. Pero siempre tuve la confusión." dijo Emma poniéndose de pie. "Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana" dijo Mary Margareth quedándose despierta un rato más.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, cada habitante de Storybrooke soñó con algo extraño. Sus últimos momentos en el Bosque Encantado, antes de que un humo negro y violeta los cubriera.<p>

Cada palabra de la última hora en ese lugar, quedó registrada en la memoria de cada habitante de ese pequeño pueblo en Maine.

Incluida esa mujer, que dormía en el mismo departamento que Emma Swan. Esa mujer que recordaba como se había despedido de su hija, y como había encontrado a James herido mortalmente en la habitación donde un armario había salvado a una pequeña niña que volvería en el futuro a salvarlos de la maldición.

Una maldición lanzada por la Reina Malvada que se quedó mirando a la pareja que la había alejado del trono.

Una Reina Malvada que también estaba soñando con eso en su cama, sintiendo que todo su odio se comenzaba a fundir mientras el humo negro los cubría.

* * *

><p>Cuando al día siguiente Emma se despertó, Mary Margareth la miraba con algo que no supo comprender en sus ojos.<p>

La abrazó antes de salir corriendo hacia la escuela.

Emma se preguntó que habría pasado, pero sin embargo no reflejó demasiado su pensamiento, ya que se imaginó llevando a Regina a una cita. Las dos solas. En donde quizás, solo quizás, podrían continuar lo que habían comenzado el día anterior en su oficina.

E&R

Y por no preocuparse demasiado, no notó que todas las personas en Storybrooke, miraban a Regina con miedo o parecían abrazarse como si se reencontraran.

Y tanto Emma como Regina no notaron que su beso la noche anterior había removido ciertos cimientos que comenzaban a desmoronar la maldición.

E&R

El sr. Gold miraba a los habitatantes de Storybrooke, él también había soñado la noche anterior.

Y miraba a Henry observar con atención.

Algo estaba cambiando, los dos lo habían notado.

Algo que tenía que ver con Emma Swan. Y Gold sabía que Emma era quien él había predicho, la Salvadora.

Y Gold sabía que si seguían este camino, eventualmente, la maldición se rompería. Pero no encontrarían a una Reina Malvada de la cual vengarse, porque a pesar de que todos parecían seguir temiéndole, Emma Swan estaba cambiando la forma de ser Regina.

De a poco.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Feliz Navidad!_

_Nuevo capítulo! Es cortito, pero por lo menos está._

_Como verán, no estoy siguiendo la serie al pie de la letra, ya que mi idea principal es distinta._

_Espero que estén bien._

_Les agradezco las reviews, los follows y los favorites!_

_Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad!_

_Espero publicar la semana que viene!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	4. Réplicas

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******3 - Réplicas**

****Palabras: ******2,****575**

****Capítulo:******3****/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Voy a estar publicando 1 vez por semana. **

**Mientras la historia no diga Complete en Fanfiction o diga Fin, va a ser continuada**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réplicas<strong>

David Nolan había despertado de su coma, y casi nadie se había enterado. Había vuelto a vivir con su esposa, tratando de recordar quien era.

Cuando los temblores sucedieron en Storybrooke, David Nolan comenzó a recordar. No eran memorias muy vívidas, pero siempre había un factor común. Nadie podía negar que recordaba como iba a casarse con quien hoy en día era su esposa. Pero en una de sus memorias, se veía y sentía feliz, casándose con la mujer que hacía de voluntaria en el hospital. La recordaba porque mientras esperaba que le den el alta, la veía caminar entre los pacientes, acercarse a su habitación y sonreírle.

* * *

><p>Emma preparaba su desayuno, mientras esperaba que Mary Margareth termine de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.<p>

Estaba tratando de no sentirse nerviosa al respecto de la mirada de la mujer desde que se levantaron esa misma mañana.

Mary Margareth solo la miraba, sin decir absolutamente nada, pensando en algo que no podía o no quería expresar en palabras.

"Nunca te pregunté sobre tu pasado..." dijo después de que Emma se había sentado, intentando no sentir la mirada de la otra mujer sobre si misma.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Emma

"Sobre tu...¿familia?" dijo Mary Margareth confundida con la palabra que acababa de usar.

"Es que no sé nada. Por eso no cuento nada." dijo Emma

"¿Cómo...cómo que no sabes nada?" preguntó Mary Margareth

"Me encontraron al costado de una carretera." dijo Emma poniéndose de pie "me voy a trabajar, Graham parece que ya no puede hacer absolutamente nada solo."

"Ese joven tiene una cierta obsesión contigo" dijo Mary Margareth. "¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a eso?"

"Acosada" dijo Emma.

"¿Te sientes más inclinada hacia alguien como Regina?" preguntó Mary Margareth

"Puede ser...si eso te molesta..." comenzó a decir Emma, para sorprenderse cuando Mary Margareth se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

"No me molesta...solo...me gustaría entender." dijo poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de la rubia.

"¿Entender qué?" preguntó Emma confundida

"Entender que es lo que ves en ella." dijo Mary Margareth antes de que el teléfono de Emma comenzara a sonar.

"Lo siento, es Graham" dijo Emma mirando la pantalla. "Debo irme"

Mary Margareth la soltó y la vio partir.

E&R

Mary Margareth no recordaba si tenía apellido. Recordaba que estaba casándose, recordaba incluso que estaba dando a luz, y recordaba haber escuchado en sus recuerdos que su hija se llamaría Emma y que los salvaría.

Pero no recordaba nada más.

E&R

Regina había dejado Granny´s sin esperar su café. La gente la estaba mirando extraño ese día. Se sentía incómoda. No quería sentirse incómoda realmente.

Se sentó en su oficina en el Ayuntamiento y se puso a firmar los papeles que tenía en frente. Casi sin prestar atención.

Su mente iba entre lo que había pasado con Emma la noche anterior, y lo que estaba pasando con la gente de Storybrooke

"**Emma, en cuanto puedas, ¿podrías venir al Ayuntamiento?". R**

Después de enviar el mensaje, la Alcade se quedó un poco más tranquila respecto a lo que había pasado en el restaurante. Pero, sin embargo, ahora estaba intranquila esperando la respuesta del ayudante del Sheriff.

"**Graham hoy está obsesionado con lobos, anda corriendo diciendo que un lobo lo está guiando hacia sus memorias. Así que voy en cuanto pueda sacármelo de encima." E**

Regina sonrió y siguió concentrada en su trabajo.

E&R

Emma pudo escaparse de Graham media hora después, mientras él seguía tratando de seguir a un lobo por los bosques de Storybrooke.

Entró en la oficina de Regina y cerró la puerta pasando el seguro. No era muy seguido que la Alcalde la llamara a ese lugar.

Regina, al verla entrar, se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la rubia que se sorprendió al verla moverse tan rápido.

La Alcalde, agarró la cintura de Emma y la empujó contra la puerta, mientras unía sus labios. La rubia respondió enseguida, agarrando el cabello de Regina entre sus manos, besando con la misma pasión que ella la estaba besando.

Mientras las dos estaban apoyadas contra la puerta, olvidándose del mundo, nuevamente un temblor recorrió Storybrooke, dejando completamente quietos a cada uno de sus habitantes, durante el tiempo que duró el temblor y un poco más.

"Guau..." dijo Emma cuando finalmente las dos rompieron el beso.

"Lo mismo digo, querida" dijo Regina separándose rápidamente de la rubia por temor a avanzar en lo que estaba haciendo y que alguien necesitara de su servicio, después de todo estaba todavía en horas de oficina. "¿Se solucionó el tema con Graham?" agregó mientras caminaba rápidamente a su escritorio y se sentaba del otro lado.

"No" dijo Emma. "Ahora se internó en el bosque."

"¿Cómo es eso que está obsesionado con lobos?" preguntó Regina apoyando sus manos en la mesa, quizás sentir el frío del vidrio en sus palmas, ayude a calmar el calor de su cuerpo.

"No lo sé. Estuvo viendo lobos todo el día. Lobos por aquí y por allá. También intentó agarrar mi mano un par de veces." dijo Emma.

"Me parece que se está ganando unas vacaciones forzadas" dijo Regina enojada. Sus celos se mostraron incluso en su voz.

"¿Vacaciones?¿A dónde?" preguntó Emma. "Si no se puede salir de este lugar."

"No me digas que estás creyendo lo que Henry dice" dijo Regina

"Al comienzo no lo creí"

"¿Entonces? Si recuerdas, yo pude salir. Fue cuando te conocí" dijo Regina. "Y Henry salió también."

"Es la teoría de la que yo me agarraba, antes de que no pudiera salir. Pero además, he visto a muchas personas intentar a hacerlo, y siempre hay un accidente en el camino. Justo antes de la salida."

"Entonces..."

"Creo que deberías intentar salir de nuevo."

Regina la miró confundida. Obviamente si la llegada de ella en Storybrooke cumplía con lo que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, Emma era la Salvadora. Pero además, si recordaba ella solo tenía conocimientos de una sola persona que había salido de Storybrooke desde que tenía memoria de haber estado ahí. Ella misma.

"¿Regina...?" preguntó Emma

"Creo que...tendríamos que probarlo. Pero que solo yo podía salir, por alguna razón"

"¿Ahora tú crees en la teoría de Henry?"

Regina sonrió. La teoría de Henry era real.

"¿Qué tal si somos todos personajes de cuentos de hadas?" preguntó Regina en voz alta.

Emma abrió los ojos, y la boca como para responder algo que no le salió. Se quedó mirando a la Alcalde hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Regina la observó mientras hablaba.

"Me tengo que ir. Graham apareció gritando en lo de Granny´s. Diciendo que el lobo estaba ahí adentro, golpeando a Leroy que intentó calmarlo." dijo Emma poniéndose de pie.

"Mantenme al tanto. ¿Cena esta noche?" preguntó Regina.

"Si" dijo Emma dejando la oficina.

E&R

Regina se quedó mirando la puerta, mientras recordaba el piso moverse, literalmente, al besar a Emma.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando cada vez que se besaban. Sabía que algo podía desatar el infierno de recuerdos en Storybrooke, también sabía que en este mundo quizás no fueran comprensivos.

Seguramente no serían comprensivos si siguieran en el Bosque Encantado y ella hubiera perdido sus poderes. Por alguna razón, siempre podía pasar eso.

"El Bosque Encantado" dijo Regina en voz alta, mientras todos los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Todos y cada uno de los sentimientos al haber estado mirando como su madre mataba a Daniel, sacando su corazón.

Snow White sonriente en su boda, aunque ella quería vengarse. Sin darse cuenta de que era una niña, casi como ella.

Recordaba lo que sentía cada vez que la veía sonriendo en el palacio, antes de la muerte de su padre.

Recordaba, claramente, el momento en que entró en el castillo y les dio la advertencia. Recordaba haber clavado sus ojos en Snow White mientras le decía que iba a robarles sus finales felices.

Recordaba haberse reído cuando la encontró llorando al lado del cuerpo casi sin vida de su marido. Pero cuando se enteró que el armario en ese árbol mágico se había llevado al fruto del Amor Verdadero, supo que no todo sería felicidad.

E&R

Mary Margareth comenzó a moverse despacio después de que el temblor pasó. Aunque no recordaba el temblor, ni recordaba haberse sentido tan cansada en toda su vida.

Justo a su lado encontró un banco y se sentó.

No registró que a su alrededor, la gente que caminaba tan perdida como ella. Tan cansada.

Recordó que había visto a una pequeña Snow White hablando con la madre de Regina, contándole sobre el secreto de su hija. Se dio cuenta del error que había cometido esa niña, en ese entonces.

El resto de la vida de la niña pasó rápidamente, hasta que se vio corriendo por los bosques tratando de escapar de un cazador que se apiadó de ella.

Hasta que conoció a James, y se enamoró profundamente a pesar de que estaban separados.

Hasta que lograron derrocar a la Reina Malvada y volvió a ser la Reina en un castillo, de unas tierras cuyos dueños la adoraban.

Hasta que fue madre, casi sin sostener a su hija en sus brazos, casi sin poder verla partirse para volver a rescatarlos.

Su último recuerdo, sin embargo, era escuchar a Rumpelstinskin preguntar el nombre. El nombre de la persona que volvería en 28 años a salvarlos de la maldición de la Reina Malvada.

E&R

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que la gente de Storybrooke está como perdida?" preguntó Henry mientras iban en el Volswaggen amarillo rumbo a la casa de Regina

"Tendría que decirte que tienes una imaginación muy potente, chico..." dijo Emma quedándose pensativa.

"¿Pero?" preguntó Henry curioso.

"Pero lo he notado. Están todos como pensativos."

"¿Por qué crees que sea?"

"No lo sé."

"Hoy hubo ese temblor"

"¿Temblor?"

"¿No lo sentiste?"

"No, ningún temblor"

"Ayer hubo dos pequeños"

"Tampoco los sentí."

"Emma, deberías prestar un poco más de atención a lo que sucede en el pueblo que ayudas a defender"

"Ey...presto atención."

"Creo que le prestas demasiada atención a mi madre." dijo Henry observando como Emma pisaba el freno y mirando al niño.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Emma

"¿Crees que por qué tengo 10 años no me doy cuenta que entre uds. dos pasa algo?" preguntó Henry sonriendo. "No me molesta...aunque me gustaría saber como se va a romper la maldición."

"¿La maldición?" preguntó Emma

"Si, supongo que ahora será contigo y ella que se rompa" dijo Henry mirando la figura de la mansión de su madre que ya estaba quieta a su derecha.

"Henry..." dijo Emma

"Seguramente mi madre ya habrá hecho algo para cenar" dijo el niño bajando del auto.

Emma suspiró. Quizás mientras más creciera, la idea de que Storybrooke había sido creado por una maldición trayendo a este mundo los cuentos de hada, comenzaría a desaparecer de su mente.

E&R

Henry terminó de comer para correr a hacer sus deberes y acostarse.

Regina parecía perdida en algún tiempo de pensamiento, y Emma decidió marcharse.

"Hasta mañana" dijo la rubia saludando con un beso en la frente a la morena y caminando hacia la puerta.

Una mano la detuvo cuando estaba cerca de la puerta.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo Regina deteniéndola.

"¿De qué?" preguntó Emma despacio, temiendo que su extraña relación terminara de pronto.

"Del libro de Henry." dijo la morena, caminando hacia su oficina.

Emma la siguió extrañada.

"¿Por qué de ese libro?¿No has hablado con Archie?¿En algún momento esa ilusión que tiene sobre que son historias reales desaparecerá?"

"Son reales, Emma"

"Supongo que tu también lo crees, a pesar de que no fuiste quien le entregó el libro." dijo Emma mirando como Regina ponía el mencionado libro en sus manos.

"Todo lo que Henry dice al respecto, es real. Tu presencia...es real." dijo Regina

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" preguntó Emma comenzando a enojarse. "¿Qué soy la Salvadora?¿La hija de Snow White y el Príncipe Charming?¿Qué Archie es Pepe Grillo?"

"Si." dijo Regina

"¿Y quién se supone que seas tú?¿La Reina Malvada?" preguntó Emma dando media vuelta. "La Reina Loca sería una mejor descripción."

Con lo último dicho, Emma abandonó la mansión de los Mills, tirando el libro en el asiento del acompañante, pensando que en ese pueblo todos se estaban volviendo locos, y dirigiéndose directamente a Boston. No le importaba demasiado nada más.

E&R

El Sr. Gold salía del bosque, con lo que había ido a buscar en el bolsillo interno de su saco. Vio pasar el Volswagen de Emma Swan a toda velocidad, camino al cartel de "Ud. está dejando Storybrooke"

Sabía bien que a esa velocidad, el accidente sería complicado, y sacando su celular, comenzó a llamar a Emergencias.

Emma ya no podría dejar Storybrooke, no hasta que la maldición fuera contrarrestada.

Pudo ver que el auto de Emma rebotaba prácticamente en el límite del pueblo, pudo ver como la rubia se bajaba del vehículo y comenzaba a patearlo.

"¡MALDITO LUGAR! ¡MALDITO AUTO! ¿POR QUÉ ME TENÍA QUE VENIR A ENAMORAR DE UNA MUJER COMPLETAMENTE LOCA?" gritaba Emma mientras Gold estaba cada vez más cerca.

"Porque el amor no puede elegirse, querida" dijo Gold en voz lo suficientemente alta para llamar su atención. "Sería muy aburrido si así fuera, ¿no le parece?"

"Sr. Gold" dijo Emma quedándose completamente quieta. "¿Qué hace en el bosque a estas horas?...Y sin vehículo" agregó después de mirar a su alrededor.

"Estaba dando una vuelta, querida. A veces, no puedo dormir, y salgo a caminar internándome en el bosque." dijo el sr. Gold acercándose al lado del acompañante y mirando hacia adentro. Pudo ver el libro en el asiento y levantó la cabeza. "Extraña lectura es la que está realizando."

"Es peligroso. No sabe que clase de loco está vagando por estos bosques" dijo Emma. "Y no lo estoy leyendo. Es por causa de ese libro que en este pueblo la gente que quiero está loca"

"Srta. Swan..." dijo Gold rodeando el auto nuevamente y acercándose a la rubia. "Ud. ha sido la primer _extranjera, _por así decirlo, en años en este lugar. No recuerdo haber visto a nadie entrar en este pueblo"

"¿Ud. también?" preguntó Emma que parecía no querer calmarse.

"¿Yo?¿Yo qué?" preguntó Gold

"¿Ud. también viene a decirme que ese libro de Cuentos de Hadas es real?" preguntó Emma. "¿Qué están aquí por una maldición?¿Qué soy la hija de Snow White?"

"¿Cómo puedo saber que cuenta ese libro si no lo he leído?" preguntó Gold misteriosamente. "Sin embargo, yo le recomendaría un par de cosas."

"¿Cómo cuales, sr. Gold?" preguntó Emma comenzando a escuchar el ruido de un motor acercarse a donde ellos estaban.

"Primero y principal, lea el libro. Lea cada una de las historias como si fueran reales. Busque entender a cada personaje, bueno o malo." dijo Gold comenzando a ver las luces de un vehículo aparecer. "Y segundo, cuando lo logre, preguntése si es posible una maldición. Después de todo, no muchas personas aparecen por arte de magia al costado de una carretera"

Emma se quedó mirando al hombre que decían que era el dueño del pueblo, cuando la grúa se detuvo a su lado.

"Llamé a Emergencias cuando vi que chocó contra algo. No había cortado cuando la vi gritarle al auto. Seguramente es mejor que la grúa nos acerque al pueblo" dijo Gold caminando hacia el chófer de la grúa que ya se había bajado.

Emma miró el libro, y lo sacó, antes de decirle al hombre de la grúa que la llevara de nuevo al pueblo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien!_

_Yo estoy con mucho trabajo pero estoy **HACIENDO TODO LO QUE PUEDO** para publicar una vez por semana. _

_**NO SE DESESPEREN, por favor, SI ME ATRASO MÁS DÍAS.**_

_Sobre que ya me siento mal por el **POCO TIEMPO** que tengo para escribir, que me pidan que la continúe una y otra vez, me hace sentir mucho peor._

_Sé que quizás se molesten por mi pedido, pero por favor, estoy haciendo todo lo posible y más. No suelo dejar historias sin terminar (si ven mi perfil pueden ver que nunca lo hice) y, aunque me demoro las termino._

_No soy de las que le gusta cuando una buena historia es dejada a la mitad._

"_No hagas a otros lo que no te gusta que te hagan a ti" para escribir uso ese lema1_

_Les agradezco las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, thewoman00, alex y my dark queen** muchas gracias por las reviews, espero que les siga gustando esta historia. _

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	5. Cuentos de Hadas

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******4 – Cuentos de Hadas**

****Palabras: ******2,228**

****Capítulo:******4****/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Voy a estar publicando 1 vez por semana. **

**Mientras la historia NO diga Complete en Fanfiction o diga Fin, va a ser continuada.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cuentos de Hadas<strong>

Emma volvió. Cargando el libro entre sus manos, pero regresó al centro del pueblo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería evitar ver a Mary Margareth, después de todo recordar como la había mirado ese día la estaba volviendo loca. No podía ir tampoco a lo de Regina, no porque sabía que volvería a gritarle. Lo único que quería era un lugar tanquilo.

Parecía que hasta que no llegara a la posada de Storybrooke, donde ya se había quedado, no dejaría de ver a Gold, o escuchar su voz en su cabeza.

Sacudió la cabeza, porque sabía que estaba volviendo completamente loca.

E&R

Henry se había quedado sentado en la cima de las escaleras. Había escuchado los gritos de Emma antes de salir de la casa. No sabía bien que podía estar pasando, pero sabía que tenía que averiguarlo.

"¿Qué haces ahí?" preguntó Regina interrumpiendo los pensamientos del niño. Él se sorprendió. No la había visto subir y su voz fue tranquila.

"¿Qué pasó con Emma?" preguntó Henry.

"No quiere creer." dijo Regina. "Me encantaría que crea" agregó sentándose en el mismo escalón que su hijo.

"¿Es verdad?" preguntó Henry sorprendido.

"Soy la Reina Malvada" dijo Regina.

Henry bajó su mirada. Al final, la Reina Malvada era malvada, pero esta mujer, a pesar de que no era su madre biológica, y sus problemas de confianza y acercamiento hacia su hijo, era una mujer que no había lastimado a nadie. Por lo que él sabía después de todo.

"Ahora no quiero que se rompa la maldición" dijo Henry

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Regina

"Porque ella se irá. Y...este tiempo junto a ella...junto a ti y a ella, ha sido divertido. Sentía como que por fin tenía una familia." dijo Henry.

"Espero que vuelva" dijo Regina

"No puede dejar Storybrooke. No hasta que rompa la maldición." dijo Henry poniéndose de pie.

"Ve a dormir" dijo Regina. "Quizás mañana haya novedades."

Henry asintió y caminó hacia su cuarto.

Regina suspiró. Quizás Emma entendiera en cuanto la maldición fuera rota. Aunque no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la rubia.

Suspiró guardando sus lágrimas, no quería que Henry las viera.

¿Cómo podía llegar a entender Emma lo que ella había hecho en el pasado?

* * *

><p>Emma pasó dos días encerrada en la habitación de la posada. Por suerte Granny solía traerle comida, sino se olvidaba de que tenía que comer.<p>

Leyó como cuatro veces el libro de Henry.

Cuando lo leyó por primera vez, solo le pareció un cuento de hadas. Pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Sabía que debía hacerlo porque se había enamorado de Regina. Sabía que debía intentarlo por Henry.

Para ellos, ese libro era importante. Demasiado importante. Parecía que ahora Regina también creía lo que había ahí.

¿Qué tal si era todo verdad?

Con ese pensamiento leyó el libro una vez más, y descubrió que había nuevas historias.

Se sorprendió porque las veces siguiente, una nueva historia aparecía.

Regina..."Regina" suspiró.

* * *

><p>Dos días más después, Emma estaba convencida de algo.<p>

Después de todo, no parecía que fuera una locura.

Tenía que hablar con Regina. Extrañaba demasiado a la morena.

Tenía que ver a Henry.

Y sobre todo, tenía que cambiarse de ropa, ya que había lavado la que tenía puesta en la bañadera de su habitación.

E&R

Regina sabía que Emma no había dejado Storybrooke. No podía, y la Alcalde estaba constantemente revisando su celular, la puerta de su oficina, la calle de su casa para ver si ella estacionaba por ahí, o algo.

Granny le había dicho que Emma estaba en la posada, y eso había sido lo único, porque después casi le tira una sartén con aceite hirviendo por atraverse a acercarse a ella sin Emma a su lado.

Desde la última vez que había visto a la rubia, Regina había tenido que soportar a todo aquél a quien había recordado algo de su vida anterior.

Mary Margareth era la peor, ya que no pronunciaba palabra alguna al verla. Simplemente cruzaba los brazos y la miraba fijamente.

Otros le decían algún insulto, pero nunca demasiado fuerte. Tenían miedo de ella todavía.

Y ya no quería miedo.

Lo único que quería era a Emma.

E&R

Ese día, a medianoche, Regina decidió acostarse. Henry se había marchado a la casa de un compañero de la escuela, que festejaría su cumpleaños haciendo un pijama party.

Regina insistió en que fuera, aunque el niño no quería. Ella necesitaba estar sola. Pensar en como hubiera enfrentado ese problema o si hubiera tenido otras oportunidades en el pasado, otras ideas...no estaría aquí.

Ni Storybrooke estaría en este mundo.

Y ella hubiera conocido a Emma de otra manera. Quizás la odiaría, quizás sería su princesa, pero sabía que si ciertas cosas no se hubieran dado en el Bosque Encantado ella estaría con Daniel.

Un golpe en la puerta, después de cerrarla y antes de activar la alarma, llamó su atención.

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver por la mirilla, y abrió.

Emma Swan entró de golpe en la casa, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Solo miró los ojos de Regina.

"¿Es todo cierto?" logró preguntar después de juntar coraje dentro de ella. Después de temer que la respuesta sea la que ya estaba esperando por haber leído ese libro.

Regina solo asintió.

"¿Por qué...entonces...estoy aquí?" preguntó la rubia. "¿Por qué fui abandonada?"

"Eso solo te lo pueden responder tus padres. Pero seguramente fue porque sabían que volverías y nos sacarías a todos de este estupor."

"¿Por qué tus memorias están regresando?"

"No solo las mías, las de todos. Quizás las mías regresen más completas, ya que...yo fui quien envió la maldición"

"¿Cómo se supone que rompa una maldición de la que recién me entero?"

"¿Te enamoraste de mi?"

"Es la única razón por la que leí ese libro. Es la única razón por la que estoy tratando de entender todo esto."

"Yo te amo, Emma" dijo Regina despacio.

Emma no podía entenderlo. No podía con todo lo que estaba pasando en su mente.

"Lo siento" dijo la rubia.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Regina confundida.

"Porque si un beso de amor verdadero llega a romper esta maldición, seguramente muchos querrán buscar una forma de vengarse de ti" dijo Emma

"Toda acción tiene consecuencias" dijo Regina sonriendo tristemente.

"Te amo" dijo Emma caminando hacia la morena y comenzando a besarla.

Regina respondió el beso inmediatamente, abrazando a la rubia y caminando hacia atrás.

"¿Henry?" preguntó Emma separando sus labios y mirando a sus ojos.

"En un cumpleaños toda la noche" respondió Regina agarrando las manos de Emma

"Vamos al cuarto." dijo Emma y Regina sonrió. Se acercó para darle un beso rápido en su boca, y cuando se enderezó abrió sus ojos.

"Terremoto, Regina" dijo Emma agarrando la mano de la Alcalde y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"No es un terremoto, Emma" dijo Regina despacio. "Es la maldición rompiéndose."

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia confundida.

"Cada beso que nos hemos dado los últimos dias, hizo temblar la tierra. Los primeros no los sentí, y sé que tu tampoco. Pero los últimos, sobre todo el último, fueron más fuertes." dijo Regina

"¿Por qué nuestros besos están rompiendo la maldición?" preguntó Emma

"¿No te lo imaginas?" preguntó Regina

"Amor verdadero" dijo Emma abriendo los ojos.

Bajó la mirada y miró la puerta, miró a Regina y sabía que todo podría volverse completamente un caos.

Pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los marrones de la Alcalde, supo que ya nada importaba y con un solo paso, volvió a unirse a ella.

"Si tengo que defenderte, voy a hacerlo" dijo Emma agarrando su cintura. "Ya no están en el Bosque Encantado"

"Gracias, mi caballero blanco" dijo Regina besándola.

E&R

Afuera, Storybrooke temblaba llenando de memorias que encontraron una conexión cada cabeza de habitantes.

Las calles comenzaron a llenarse de gente buscando a quienes amaban, a sus familias, a sus amigos.

E&R

Regina comenzó a desvestir a Emma, mientras entraban en el living. Poco a poco los dos cuerpos estaban piel con piel, cayendo sobre el sillón, resaltando el color de piel de cada una de las dos. Sus bocas se buscaban constantemente, mientras sus manos se recorrían intensamente.

"Te necesito" suspiró una de las dos, aunque realmente ninguna recordaba bien quien necesitaba a quien.

Las manos se movieron al unísono hasta la entrepierna de la otra, en donde encontraron humedad, y hundieron sus dedos buscando encontrar el punto prohibido para hacer explotar el placer en la otra.

Sus cuerpos se movían al compás, mientras el placer comenzaba a acumularse en sus partes bajas.

Las dos buscaban un escape para lo que estaban sintiendo, mientras Regina rogaba que el clímax, cuando finalmente llegara no terminara nunca.

Pero el clímax llegó y sus gritos pudieron escucharse por toda la casa, antes de finalmente subsistir en sus miradas llenas de amor a la otra.

E&R

Mary Margareth estaba besando a James, finalmente había encontrado a su Príncipe Encantador.

"James..." dijo Mary Margareth cuando se separaron...

"Nuestra hija...¿qué fué de ella?¿rompió la maldición?" preguntó James

"Seguro que si, iluso" dijo Mary Margareth. "Emma..." agregó abriendo muy grande sus ojos.

"¿Qué sucede con ella?" preguntó James preocupado.

"Emma está con Regina" dijo Mary Margareth.

"¿Corre peligro?" preguntó preocupado.

"Creo que junto a ella rompió la maldición" dijo Mary Margareth

"¿Cómo?" preguntó James.

E&R

Regina se movía debajo del cuerpo de Emma, quien estaba completamente concentrada en una sola cosa. Llevar a Regina Mills, a un orgasmo.

Por ahora no importaba la maldición, nunca lo había hecho.

Ya sabía que era verdad, pero en ese momento, en el que sus dedos estaban entrando en Regina, era todo lo importaba.

No se preocupó más por Storybrooke o el Bosque Encantado, solo se preocupó por leer los signos de Regina, todavía recordaba algo de esa noche.

Y si la fuerza del interior de la morena alrededor de sus dedos decía algo, el orgasmo estaba cerca. Bastante cerca.

El grito de Regina recorrió toda la mansión cuando finalmente el clímax llegó a ella, y Emma fue capaz de llegar al mismo tiempo al orgasmo, debido al placer que le había generado.

Eso no había sido así esa noche en Boston. Había sido normal, mucho más normal. Placentero, pero normal.

Esta vez...

"Emma..." susurró Regina.

"Voy a hacer todo lo posible para quedarme a tu lado" dijo Emma. "Sea como sea, reaccionen como reaccionen, me quedaré a tu lado"

"No nos lo permitirán" dijo Regina abriendo sus ojos y descubriendo los ojos verdes de Emma mirándola profundamente.

"Tendrán que hacerlo" dijo Emma besándola una vez más.

E&R

"¿Quieres decirme que nuestra hija está en algún tipo de relación con Regina?" preguntó James

"Ellas tienen una relación algo especial" dijo Emma

"¿Crees que la ha hechizado?" preguntó James preocupado.

"Mi querido príncipe encantador..." dijo Gold apareciendo a su lado. "Siempre sacando conclusiones sin pensar"

"¡Rumpelstinskin!" dijo James corriendo a Mary Margareth del medio y poniéndose en posición de defensa.

"Esta maldición...que yo convenientemente había creado y que ella llevó a cabo solo podía ser rota por el amor verdadero." dijo Gold

"¿Amor verdadero?" preguntó Mary Margareth

"Amor verdadero. Como el de uds. dos." dijo Gold alejándose de la pareja.

"Nuestra hija no puede amar a Regina" dijo James

"Tendremos que ver si realmente es eso lo que ha pasado" dijo Mary Margareth.

E&R

"¡Rompiste la maldición, la rompiste!" gritó Henry entrando en la mansión. Había visto el auto de Emma estacionado al frente de la casa Mills. "¿Por qué están desnudas en el sillón?" preguntó cuando las vio acostadas ahí.

"Hola, chico" dijo Emma viendo como Regina se escondía. "¿Por qué no me esperas en la cocina?"

"Eres la hija de Snow White y del Príncipe Encantador...¿por qué...?" preguntó Henry

"Espérame en la cocina" dijo Emma un poco más firmemente.

Henry asintió y caminó hacia la cocina, mirando de vez en cuando a su madre y a Regina.

"Debes dejarme entrar y dejarlo entrar." dijo Emma besando la frente de Regina, quien solo asintió.

"¿Cómo vas a explicar ésto?" preguntó Regina

"Ese maldito libro puede servirme para algo" dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y comenzando a vestirse.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Es cortito porque así puedo publicar una vez por semana._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_No tengo mucho que decir._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Alex:** lamentablemente van a ser cortos, a no ser que no quiera terminarlo al capítulo. Suele pasarme que no los quiero terminar y se me alargan. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que no haya sido decepcionante un capítulo corto, pero quiero que así sea así puedo publicar seguido. Saludos!_

_** .9: **muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _


	6. Amor Verdadero

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******5 – Amor Verdadero**

****Palabras: ******1,600**

****Capítulo:******5****/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Voy a estar publicando 1 vez por semana. **

**Mientras la historia NO diga Complete en Fanfiction o diga Fin, va a ser continuada.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amor Verdadero<strong>

"No entiendo" dijo Henry cuando Emma entró en la cocina, ya vestida. "Deberías haber roto la maldición. Ella..."

"¿Sería la Reina Malvada que ahora sufriría la maldición al revés?" preguntó Emma sentándose al lado del niño.

"No sé. Algo." dijo Henry haciendo un puchero.

"Deberías estar feliz. Finalmente la maldición fue destruida. Es lo que gritaste cuando entraste." dijo Emma. "Además de que puedo ayudarla en lo que pueda pasar con la gente de Storybrooke de ahora en mas."

"¿Por qué querrías ayudarla?" preguntó Henry. No la miraba a los ojos.

"Henry..."

"En serio" dijo Henry

"¿Que rompería la maldición?" preguntó Emma

"¿Qué?" preguntó Henry mirándola confundido.

"Supongamos que la maldición no se rompió, ¿qué haría que se rompa?" preguntó Emma

"Amor verdadero" dijo Henry seriamente después de pensarlo unos minutos. "Pero...no puede ser"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Emma

"Porque ella..."

"Henry...ella puede haber sido una Reina Malvada en el Bosque Encantado, pero aquí..." dijo Emma agarrando la mano de su hijo, la que más cerca tenía, con las dos suyas. "Aquí es una mujer...una mujer..."

"Pero ha hecho cosas malas aquí también" dijo Henry

"Es la mujer de la que me enamoré, es la persona que logró que yo rompiera la maldición." dijo Emma despacio.

"Es la persona que invocó esa maldición que rompiste" dijo Henry confundido.

"¿Y en qué parte de la maldición decía que ella no podía intervenir para romperla?" preguntó Emma levantándose.

"¿A dónde vas?"preguntó Henry asustado.

"Te quiero mostrar algo" dijo Emma saliendo más rápido.

Volvió minutos después, con el libro de Cuentos de Hadas que Henry siempre había leído.

"De a poco fui descubriendo que este libro tiene vida propia, cuando me comencé a dar cuenta que era probable lo de la maldición. Las historias iban apareciendo, de a poco, historias que no estaban ahí cuando lo había leído la primera vez, o la segunda, y así." dijo Emma

"Eso es imposible" dijo Henry sacando el libro de las manos de la rubia y comenzando a hojearlo abriendo la boca cada vez que se encontraba con una historia que antes no había estado.

"No es imposible" dijo Emma. "Sucedió. Lo puedes ver."

"Todas estas historias...cambian ahora." dijo Henry prestando atención a una, cuyo dibujo mostraba a una joven Regina.

"Todas las historias muestran su razón de ser." dijo Emma. "La razón por la cual todos en el Bosque Encantados son como son."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Henry mirándola confundido. Esto se ponía cada vez más confuso para su joven mente.

"Quiero decir, que de alguna forma, el libro fue cambiando para que todos entendieran porque razón en el Bosque Encantado todos eran malos."

"¿Pero de qué serviría eso?" preguntó Henry

"Quizás es una forma que tiene el libro de decirnos que tenemos que mirar más allá de lo que nos muestran las historias personales."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Las razones, Henry"

"¿Quieres decirme que hay que ver todas las razones que tuvo para matar a toda esa gente?¿Hay que entenderla?"

"Hay que ver porque cada uno se convirtió en lo que era antes de la maldición"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque la amo, Henry. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que a ella no le pase nada" dijo Emma. "Además..."

"Ella me crió" dijo el niño mirando sus manos. "Pero...la gente de Storybrooke. Tu madre...tu padre..."

"Vamos a tener que esperar.." dijo Emma. "Van a tener que asumirlo. Después de todo, sigo siendo la Salvadora"

E&R

"Algo vamos a tener que hacer" dijo James mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Regina. "Tendremos que buscar la forma de separarlas"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Mary Margareth haciendo que él y la gente que caminaba detrás de ella, se detuvieran y comenzaran a hablar todos juntos. "¡BASTA!" gritó Mary Margareth. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó. Ella rompió la maldición."

"Emma la rompió" dijo Archie quien venía detrás de ellos escuchando la conversación.

"No" dijo Mary Margareth.

"Su querida reina tiene razón" dijo el sr. Gold apareciendo detrás de Mary Margareth. Todo Storybrooke hizo un hacia atrás.

"Gracias" dijo Mary Margareth mirándolo.

"De nada, querida." dijo Gold

"La maldición se rompía..." comenzó a decir Mary Margareth, pero miró a Gold.

"La maldición debía romperse con un acto de Amor Verdadero, obviamente entre nuestra Alcalde y nuestra Salvadora, eso fue lo que comenzó a nacer. Me he dado cuenta de que todos uds. esperaban el momento en que una se cansara de la otra, pero tenían que ver. Ver más allá de lo que ellas estaban mostrando. Obviamente no recordaban nada de la maldición. "dijo Gold sonriendo. Detrás de varias filas de personas, podía ver a Belle mirándolo en el medio. "La maldición solo podía romperse a causa de Amor Verdadero. No importaba como, solo importaba que la hija de nuestra querida reina Blancanieves y su Príncipe Encantador fuera la persona involucrada. Eso no quiere decir que Regina no pueda tener una oportunidad de amar de verdad"

E&R

"¿Dónde está tu madre?" preguntó Emma mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina. No escuchaba ningún ruido provenir desde otros lados de la habitación.

"No lo sé" dijo Henry a quien le costaba todavía entender. Él había visto a la gente de Storybrooke reunirse después de recuperar sus memorias, las había escuchado diciendo que querían vengarse. Sus 9 años no le estaban permitiendo darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas.

Y por verdadera naturaleza, él quería pensar que realmente no entendía esta cosa del Amor Verdadero.

Emma ya se había levantado y dejado la cocina, cuando Henry volvió a mirarla.

La siguió hasta el cuarto de su madre, mientras la escuchaba llamarla por su nombre.

Lo que vieron, los sorprendió a los dos. Regina estaba en una esquina de la habitación, llorando por algo.

Nadie recordaría haber visto a esa mujer en ese estado. Nunca.

"Es momento, de que bajes y agarres ese libro y le des una nueva leída." dijo Emma agachándose para quedar a la altura de los ojos de su hijo.

E&R

Las palabras de Gold habían dejado a la, antes, furiosa población pensando.

"¿Qué se necesitaría?" preguntó Granny mirando a Mary Margareth.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Ruby. Recordaba a su amiga, y sabía bien que estaba pensando, por más que sus ojos estuvieran paseando por cada uno de ellos.

"Para perdonarla. ¿Qué necesitaríamos?" preguntó Granny de nuevo.

"¿Perdonarla?" preguntó Leroy. "Creo que deberíamos hacer que se pudra en la cárcel."

"Creo que tendríamos que..." comenzó a decir Archie, pero todos lo miraron. Sabían que saldría con alguna respuesta psicológica que nadie quería oír.

"¿Qué pasaría si se arrepiente?" preguntó Mary Margareth, dejando todavía más sorprendida a la población.

"Hay que ver que tipo de arrepentimiento posee" dijo Granny

"Snow la conoce mejor que nadie." dijo Ruby. "Ella puede darse cuenta si realmente está arrepentida o no"

E&R

"Regina..." dijo Emma acercándose despacio a la morena.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó llorando. Parecía que era un mar de lágrimas incontrolable.

Emma se detuvo a solo dos pasos de la Alcalde y se agachó.

"Porque quiero estar aquí" dijo la rubia sonriendo. "Contigo"

"¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?" preguntó Regina. Su vista no se levantaba del piso, en donde estaba clavada. "¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que he hecho?"

"Gina..." dijo Emma estirando una de sus manos para acariciar su antebrazo.

"En serio" dijo Regina. "¿Cómo puedes estar conmigo?Ese libro dice toda la verdad sobre mi"

"Pero eso está en el pasado. En el Bosque Encantado, no aquí, en Storybrooke" dijo Emma logrando agarrar su mano.

"Asómate a esa ventana y verás a una turba enloquecida, viniendo a destruirme de una vez por todas." dijo Regina. Pero Emma no se movió para nada, y ésto hizo que la Alcalde gritara "¡Asómate!"

Emma así lo hizo, solo para cumplir el deseo de Regina. Era lo mejor no contradecirla.

"No hay nadie, Regina" dijo Emma segura.

"Deja de mentirme." dijo la morena levantando su mirada, para encontrarse con una mano de Emma.

"Ven a mirar conmigo" dijo Emma

Regina dudó, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente se puso de pie. Despacio y con cuidado, se acercó a la ventana, agarrada siempre de la mano de Emma. Afuera, la noche estaba silenciosa y nadie se había acercado a su mansión.

"¿Qué tal lo ves?" preguntó Emma despacio, acariciando la mano de Regina y con la vista clavada en ella.

"¿Por qué no están?" preguntó Regina mirando a la rubia. "Deberían odiarme, querer tirarme en la hoguera, encerrarme en las celdas más oscuras. He hecho mucho mal en toda esta gente" agregó llorando de nuevo.

Esta vez Regina abrazó a Emma para hundir su rostro en su hombro, y seguir llorando. La rubia, despacio, llevó a la morena hasta la cama. Cuando logró acostarla, pudo ver a Henry en la puerta observando con lágrimas en los ojos.

E&R

"¿Y quién le puede llegar a creer? Regina siempre ha tenido una capacidad muy buena para mentir" dijo la Madre Superiora. Ahora se habían reunido unos cuantos, quienes habían decidido el destino de la hija de sus reyes cuando la maldición fue anunciada.

"Snow conoce muy bien a Regina, Blue" dijo Granny mirando a la monja.

"¿Estás segura de que puedes descubrir si está mintiendo o no?" preguntó James mirando a Mary Margareth.

"Estoy segura" dijo Mary Margareth.

"Entonces está dicho..." dijo Granny viendo como Mary Margareth se ponía de pie.

"Voy a ir a la casa de Regina, y antes de hablar con ella, voy a hablar con mi hija." dijo la maestra dejando el lugar donde se habían reunido.

E&R

Regina no parecía que iba a dejar de llorar durante un tiempo, y a Emma no le importaba. Sabía por el libro que la morena necesitaba llorar.

Y por eso, sabía bien que ella no había escuchado el timbre y en el fondo, sabía bien quien podía estar esperando abajo mientras escuchaba las pisadas de Henry subir a la habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Como están?_

_Antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por las demoras, resulta que siendo temporada alta en una zona turística, me lleva más tiempo del que pensaba. Hago todo lo posible por escribir y publicar rápido, pero a veces no puedo. Espero que entiendan._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen:** muchas gracias por la review! Estoy haciendo lo posible para escribir más rápido! Saludos!_

_**KORE25:** hola! Como estás? Muchas gracias por la review! Quiero que sea algo original, digamos...espero que te siga gustando! Saludos!_

_**Geralove: **__muchas gracias por la review! Todo a su tiempo con el evilqueen y el M, aunque generalmente mis M no son muy M...o algo así. En cuanto a la velocidad, se me complica por ahora, lo hago lo más rápido que pudo. Muchas gracias por la review y por leerme! Saludos! _

**_Alex:_**_ espero que este también haya sido corto pero interesante. En cuanto a que los padres de Emma hagan algo para separarlas...no soy muy fanática del drama, pero veremos como se desarrolla. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_Alex1921: _**_muchas gracias por la review! _

**_Sql:_**_ muchas gracias por la review! Hago todo lo posible para continuarlo rápido! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties! Espero que les guste_

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_


	7. El Retorno de la Magia

****Título:****** Casualidad**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******6 – El Retorno de la Magia**

****Palabras: ******2,757**

****Capítulo:******6****/?**

****Parejas:****Regina Mills/Emma Swan

****Summary:****Fue una noche que quedó en su recuerdo. Hasta que Henry trae a alguien de fuera de Storybrooke con él. ¿Cómo aceptar quién es esa mujer y unirla a su recuerdo?¿O simplemente va a olvidar finalmente ese recuerdo para luchar contra esta mujer? SQ fic. Va a tener partes AU

****Rating:****** M**

**IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Voy a estar publicando 1 vez por semana. **

**Mientras la historia NO diga Complete en Fanfiction o diga Fin, va a ser continuada.**

**Fecha de publicación: 17/02/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Retorno de la Magia<strong>

Henry apareció en la puerta mirando a sus madres (era mejor que empezara a llamarlas a las dos así, porque Emma no tenía intención alguna de sacar a Regina de su vida, por más que su relación termine mal).

"¿Mary Margareth?" preguntó Emma casi en un susurro, que no hizo sino que acrecentar los llantos de la cama.

Henry solo asintió.

"Dile que bajo en un minuto" dijo Emma mirando a Regina que había abierto los ojos. "No te preocupes..." agregó cuando sintió que los pasos de Henry se estaban alejando. "No voy a dejar que te haga nada."

Regina asintió, mientras Emma se levantaba de la cama. Pero tuvo que detenerse cuando llegó a la puerta, porque escuchó la voz de Regina decir: "Si quiere hablar conmigo, deja que lo haga."

E&R

Mary Margareth tuvo que contenerse cuando Henry le abrió la puerta, porque vio algo más que sorpresa en sus ojos. Vio preocupación.

¿Qué podía estar pasando en esa casa?

"Emma ya viene" dijo Henry sentándose al frente de ella.

"Gracias" dijo Mary Margareth mirándolo. Este niño era biológicamente su nieto. Este niño era su nieto y parte de la historia de que se rompiera la maldición.

"¿Está ud. bien, Mary Margareth?" preguntó Henry confundido, ya que su maestra estaba a punto de llorar.

"Si Henry, muy bien" dijo la maestra, girando su rostro al escuchar pasos en la escalera.

Emma bajaba cansada y ella podía notarlo. No solo porque conocía a la rubia, sino porque después de todo era su madre. A pesar de que habían pasado 28 años sin verse como madre e hija.

"Emma" dijo Mary Margareth levantándose rápido y acercándose a la rubia. Quería abrazarla, quería prometerle que iba a estar segura.

"Podemos usar la oficina de Regina, si quieres" dijo Emma y Mary Margareth asintió, siguiéndola hasta esa habitación.

Se sentaron frente a frente, usando unos pequeños sillones que había cerca del escritorio.

"Eres mi hija" dijo Mary Margareth antes que cualquier otra cosa.

"Eso parece." dijo Emma mirando el piso.

"Cuando tuve que dejarte ir..." dijo Mary Margareth para ser detenida por la mano de Emma.

"Leí el libro" dijo la rubia. "Sé porque tuvieron que meterme en ese armario. En estos momentos..."

"Lo que te importa es Regina" dijo Mary Margareth.

Emma solo logró asentir, después de todo, si ella misma rompió la Maldición, era porque realmente era la hija de Snow White y el Príncipe Encantador. Por lo tanto, debería sentirse un poco cohibida porque esta mujer, de casi la misma edad que ella, era su madre.

"He venido a hablar de Regina. Y si puedo, con Regina." dijo Mary Margareth.

"¿Por qué?"

Ella era Snow White, era la Reina de toda esa gente que ahora seguramente estaría reunida en Granny´s esperando novedades.

"Porque quiero saber, hasta que nivel...ella se arrepiente. Si es que lo hace."

Emma suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en el piso. Hasta que sintió una mano sobre la suya, y levantó el rostro.

"Necesito saber si puedo defenderla." dijo Mary Margareth mirando los ojos de su hija.

Emma se perdió durante en los ojos de su madre. Nunca creyó que podría encontrar a sus padres. Y no solo finalmente lo hizo, sino que son personajes de cuentos de hadas.

"Deberías verla para entender que es lo que realmente está sintiendo" dijo Emma despacio.

"Muéstramelo" dijo Mary Margareth. "Te he visto en este tiempo enamorarte cada vez más de ella, si tengo una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, tiene que ver con lo que pueda o no hacer por ella."

Emma asintió y se puso de pie.

"Ven conmigo" dijo saliendo de la oficina y caminando hacia las escaleras.

E&R

Emma se quedó en la puerta mirando a Mary Margareth entrar. No sabía por un lado si Regina iba a querer hablar con Snow a solas, o si soportaría ella misma esa conversación.

Mary Margareth entró despacio. Quizás, solo quizás, necesitaría dejar la puerta abierta. Pero ver la figura sobre la cama, en posición fetal, le dijo que era seguro.

"¿Regina?" preguntó en voz baja acercándose a la Alcalde quien levantó la mirada

Regina sonrió entre lágrimas al ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro de su eterna enemiga.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Mary Margareth acercándose a la cama.

Regina volvió a reír, mientras más lágrimas caían de su rostro, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Es irónico" dijo Regina secándose la nariz con la manga de su camisa. Para Mary Margareth fue como un niño llorando por una pérdida muy grande. "Después de todo lo que hice para capturarte en el Bosque Encantado eres la primera que aparece por esta casa cuando la maldición finalmente es rota"

Mary Margareth se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando en lo que había dicho.

"Tengo mis razones para estar aquí. Buscando una forma de que nadie se acerque con intenciones de vengarse." dijo Mary Margareth.

"Emma" dijo Regina sonriendo un poco. Ésto sorprendió a la otra morena. Podía ver que la sonrisa era sincera. Que algo de alegría traía ese nombre.

"Emma" dijo Mary Margareth.

"Lo siento." dijo Regina.

"¿Cómo sucedió?" preguntó Mary Margareth. Si iba a tener que entenderlo, si iba a tener que convencer a todo Storybrooke de que perdonara a Regina, iba a tener que entender como empezó la historia de ellas de dos.

"Fui a Boston a un encuentro de Alcaldes." dijo Regina despacio.

"¿Saliste de Storybrooke?" preguntó Mary Margareth sorprendida.

"No creas que a mi no me sorprendió" dijo Regina mirando hacia afuera. La noche cada vez estaba mucho más oscura. "Pensé que no iba a poder hacerlo. Después de todo nadie había podido dejar este pueblo."

"Pero es que nadie puede dejar este pueblo"

"Lo sé." dijo Regina "No recuerdo como, ni porque, comencé a hablar con otros Alcaldes y comenzamos a beber. Terminamos en un bar, y de pronto comencé a hablar con Emma. Claro que en ese entonces no sabía que iba a ser la Salvadora. Solo sabía que me gustaba estar con ella, hablando. Sin detalles, nos encontramos despertando juntas. Nunca me sentí tan..."

"¿Viva?" preguntó Mary Margareth

"Exacto." dijo Regina suspirando. "Cuando volví...ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y a pesar de que debería haberme enojado con Henry, no permitir que lo viera para alejarla de aquí cuando ella decidió quedarse. Pero no podía, estaba feliz."

"Regina..."

"Desde que llegó a Storybrooke, desde que comenzamos una relación distinta a una sola noche...cada beso, cada roce, me comenzaba a traer memorias...hasta esta noche." dijo Regina interrumpiendo a Mary Margareth. "Esta noche, después de que Henry llegó, cuando ellos dos estaban hablando, yo sufrí el retorno completo de mis recuerdos. Y no fueron...no son muy agradables."

Mary Margareth vio, en ese momento, a aquella Regina que había conocido cuando era una niña. Esa Regina que estaba enamorada y a la vez asustada. Enamorada de Daniel y asustada de que su madre se enterara. Esa Regina que había confiado en ella.

"Regina..." dijo Mary Margareth estirando la mano tratando de tocarla. Pero la Alcalde hizo un paso hacia atrás.

"Estoy maldita, Snow. No puedo ser feliz." dijo Regina. "No me toques porque no podrás sobrevivir a una nueva maldición"

"¿Es una amenaza?" preguntó Snow tratando de entender realmente que le estaba diciendo Regina

"Ojalá. No tengo fuerza para amenazar, Snow. Quiero simplemente advertirte. Cora me maldijo de alguna forma el día que nací." dijo Regina. "Estoy segura de que cualquiera persona que se me acerque o me toque, va a ser maldecida por el resto de su vida"

Mary Margareth miró a Regina. Vulnerable, esa no sería una palabra que uno asociaría generalmente con Regina Mills. Pero así la veía ahora.

"¿Y qué me dices de Emma?" preguntó Mary Margareth. "Es mi hija. Realmente la amas, realmente te ama."

"Emma debería alejarse de mi. Pero no quiere" dijo Regina.

"Por supuesto que no quiere, te ama" dijo Mary Margareth como si fuera obvio.

"¿Me ama?" preguntó Regina riendo irónicamente. "Snow, estamos hablando de tu hija y de James. ¿Cómo puede amarme?"

"Fue creada como parte del amor verdadero" dijo Snow poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana. "¿Qué tal si fue creada para que todo esto suceda?¿Para qué tú finalmente puedas encontrar el Amor Verdadero?¿La Felicidad?¿Tú final feliz?"

"¿Crees que me lo merezco?" preguntó Regina siguiéndola con la mirada.

"Yo no hubiera tomado las decisiones que tú tomaste, no hubiera hecho muchas cosas de las que tú hiciste en el Bosque Encantado." dijo Snow girando para mirar a Regina. "Pero si hubiera tenido una oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad de redimirme, una segunda vida..."

Regina río a través de la nariz, mirando a Snow.

"Lo sé. Suena estúpido." dijo Mary Margareth sonriendo.

"Sobre todo porque no puedo devolverle la vida a todos los que maté, Snow"dijo Regina

"Es verdad, pero probablemente puedas evitar matar a alguien en esta vida."

"Eso suena tan fácil." dijo Regina haciendo reír a Snow.

"¿Por qué el pueblo te envió a ti?" preguntó Regina atreviéndose a salir de la cama para pararse al lado de Snow, y mirar por la ventana.

"Porque saben que soy la única que puede descubrir si estás mintiendo o no. Y estuve 28 años separada de esa rubia que está esperando junto a tu hijo, que resulta ser mi nieto, y quería estar cerca de ella. Entender. Tengo un Príncipe por marido al que le va a costar entender que su hija prefiere la compañía de Princesas, y no de Príncipes."

"Me llamaba la atención que tu otra mitad no estuviera contigo."

Snow asintió, y miró a Regina.

"¿Ves? Hasta nosotras tenemos una oportunidad" dijo Mary Margareth arriesgándose a limpiar una de las lágrimas de la Alcalde. "Dejaste de llorar"

"Extrañamente tus palabras hicieron algo más que molestarme" dijo Regina girando para mirarla.

"Es lo que intento. Ahora tengo que explicarle a todo Storybrooke que lo mejor es seguir como estamos"

"Me van a poner a prueba" dijo Regina.

"Sabes que no hacemos las cosas a media" dijo Mary Margareth comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Lo sé." dijo Regina volviendo a la cama y acostándose.

"Voy a hablar con mi hija. ¿Puedes creerlo? Voy a pasar a ser tu suegra"

"No hagas que me arrepienta de tanta confesión, Snow" dijo Regina pestañeando.

E&R

Emma estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Henry, los dos intentando no parecer preocupados, pero obviamente girando rápido en el momento de escuchar los pasos.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Emma mirando a Mary Margareth .

"Está mejor. Dejó de llorar" dijo la morena. Emma se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia las escaleras deteniéndose al sentir una mano en su brazo.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Mary Margareth despacio.

"No creo que sea el momento de una reunión familiar" dijo Emma

"No estoy pidiendo eso. Estoy pidiéndote hablar, por Regina." dijo Mary Margareth. "De Regina."

Emma asintió y volvió a sentarse al sofá, en donde Henry esperaba mirando a las dos mujeres.

"Cuando la maldición se rompió a todos nos volvió las memorias." dijo Mary Margareth.

"¿Eres Snow White?" preguntó Henry ilusionado.

"Si lo soy, Henry" dijo la morena sonriendo dulcemente.

"Es mi abuela" dijo Henry mirando a Emma

"De la misma edad de tu madre...de tus dos madres" dijo Emma frunciendo las cejas.

"Dejando eso de lado" dijo Mary Margareth mirando a Emma. "A todos nos regresaron las memorias de nuestra época en el Bosque Encantado. Pero a Regina parece ser que le volvieron con algo que nadie espera. Conciencia"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Emma levantando su ceja derecha.

"Tienes que entender que la Regina que nosotros conocemos, era una Regina sin conciencia. Era una Regina capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de matar, por lograr su objetivo. Y durante mucho tiempo su objetivo fui yo." dijo Snow

"Pero en el Bosque Encantado ella tenía la magia." dijo Henry.

"Y aquí no." dijo Snow. "Lo cual nos da una ventaja, incluso podemos juzgarla. Pero...esta Regina, se parece mucho a aquella que conocí por primera vez. Aquella que todavía era inocente, y que estaba enamorada"

"¡De Emma!" dijo Henry sorprendido.

"En la época en que yo la conocí. Cuando en realidad, me salvó la vida, Regina era una mujer...una joven enamorada del joven que mantenía los establos de su familia. Daniel. Y después de salvarme la vida, mi padre le pidió al padre de Regina su mano. Él necesitaba una reina y ella salvó mi vida." dijo Snow

"¿Y qué pasó después?" preguntó Emma, aunque gran parte lo sabía del libro de cuentos de Henry.

"Regina confió en mi su secreto y yo confié en la persona equivocada. Daniel falleció y ella se casó con mi padre. Nunca supe, hasta muchos años después, cuando ella quería matarme, el daño que había causado al revelar su secreto." dijo Mary Margareth.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó Emma. Quería saber y a la vez no. Realmente en ese momento solo quería subir las escaleras para estar con Regina.

"Ahora voy a ir a Granny´s, a comentarles lo que vi. Seguramente llamaré para que la lleven y ellos puedan observar que ésta Regina es inofensiva." dijo Mary Margareth. Quería quedarse mucho tiempo más, hablando con su hija, pero podía notar que ella en ese momento no quería estar con ella.

E&R

Emma subió las escaleras apenas Henry cerraba la puerta detrás de Mary Margareth.

Regina estaba acostada mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, parecía que estaba esperándola.

"¿Cómo fue el reencuentro con mamá?" preguntó Regina. Fue una pregunta sincera.

"Solo quería estar aquí contigo, así que probablemente de mi parte no haya sido lo que ella esperaba" dijo Emma acostándose a su lado.

"Probablemente." dijo Regina acercándose lo más posible a Emma

"¿Quieres dormir?" preguntó la rubia mirando los ojos marrones de Regina.

"No. En cualquier momento tu madre va a llamar, y vamos a tener que ir a Granny´s en donde no voy a tener un buen recibimiento y voy a ser juzgada por todas esas personas a las cuales, de una forma u otra, les arruiné la vida."

"Ese es un gran gran futuro."

"¿Crees que me dejarán reparar el daño que hice?"

"¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?"

"Trabajando para el pueblo."

"¿Más de lo que has hecho? No tengo mucha experiencia con Alcades de lugares tan chicos como Storybrooke pero puedo asegurarte que la mayoría de ellos están completamente corruptos."

"Nunca pude arreglar el reloj de la torre."

"Eso es porque formaba parte de la profecía"

"Eres toda una experta ahora en la historia de la creación de Storybrooke." dijo Regina riendo.

"¿Por qué no intentas aunque sea descansar los ojos? Cuando ellos llamen, te avisaré."

E&R

Nadie había reparado en la hora, y cuando Emma y Regina llegaron a Granny´s el sol estaba asomando.

Nadie tampoco había reparado a Henry, caminando entre la rubia y la morena, mirando fascinado a cada habitante de Storybrooke.

Todos miraban a Snow y a la Reina Malvada, y todos podían notar que los recuerdos habían sido mejor aceptados por Snow, que por Regina.

Regina parecía una persona común y corriente, y mientras se paraba en el medio del restaurante, mirando a cada uno de los habitantes que se encontraban ahí, todos pensaron que quizás, solo quizás, fuera una actuación. Pero nadie podía actuar tan bien .

Regina esbozó en voz alta un pedido de disculpas, de la mejor forma que pudo. Hubo un poco de tartamudeo, un poco de temblor en su voz, pero no parecía poder dar a entender que era realmente lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Y no terminó, porque un nuevo temblor sacudió Storybrooke y todos pudieron notar que Regina también estaba sorprendida.

Fue Leroy el que se levantó pidiendo disculpas a todos, y salió por la puerta delantera.

Cuando escucharon su grito, todos salieron rápidamente a ver, y pudieron observar como una nube de color púrpura, muy parecida a la maldición que los había traído a este mundo sin magia, estaba cubriendo Storybrooke.

La voz de Regina rompió el silencio.

"¿Dónde está Gold?" preguntó mirando a Emma.

"¿Esto no lo hiciste tú?" preguntó Mary Margareth quien se había quedado cerca de su hija. Mientras James miraba siempre a Regina con enojo en sus ojos.

"No. Me viste en la casa. Después vinimos directamente a este lugar" dijo Regina.

"Es cierto" dijo Henry notando como todos estaban mirándolos.

"¿Dónde está Gold?" preguntó de nuevo Regina.

"Desapareció después de hablar con nosotros" dijo Ruby

"¿Es otra maldición?" preguntaron distintas voces.

"No. Simplemente es la magia del Bosque Encantado viajando hacia Storybrooke" dijo Gold apareciendo de repente entre la gente.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¡Finalmente un nuevo capítulo! Mucho más rápido que el anterior. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_


End file.
